Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) has been introduced to improve Peak-to-Average Power Ratio (PAPR) of communication systems using Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM). In theory, SC-FDMA has nearly the same PAPR efficiency as in the single carrier system. However, in an SC-FDMA application, resources may be wasted because signals are not allocated to some sub-carriers that constitute an entire frequency band.
On the other hand, if all the sub-carriers are used, use of SC-FDMA is unlikely to improve PAPR due to signal overlapping. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method to reduce PAPR even when the entire frequency band is used for SC-FDMA.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.